The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, and it relates to, e.g., those that put a monetary value stored in a portable terminal into circulation.
With recent spread of electronic money, business transactions using the electronic money have been actively carried out.
The business transactions using the electronic money are carried out based on shift of a value by operating electronic data having an exchange value called “value” equivalent to money.
The value is electronic data representing a money amount, and it is written in an IC chip as money amount information.
This IC chip is included in, e.g., a resin card or a mobile phone, and it is carried by a user as an electronic purse.
A store accesses the IC chip from an electronic money terminal installed therein and reduces a money amount of the value stored in the IC chip to make settlement.
Further, the IC chip can be accessed from the electronic money terminal to increase a money amount of the value stored in the IC chip. Processing of increasing the value is called “charge”.
In case of the charge, the value is associated with a currency by collecting money corresponding to a charge from a user of the IC chip.
As a technology that uses the value stored in the IC chip to make settlement in this manner, there is, e.g., the following service providing method. This technology uses the value previously stored in the IC card to make payment in compensation for a service.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-250994
Furthermore, as another operation, credit information is registered in an electronic money server in association with the IC chip, and the IC chip is charged with the value based on the credit.
Moreover, the IC chip is generally included in a mobile phone that can be connected to a network and, in this case, a user can access the electronic money server from the mobile phone to immediately charge the IC chip.
For example, a user who cannot own a credit card, e.g., a child supported by parents cannot immediately perform the charge online even though he/she owns a mobile phone that has a built-in IC chip and can be connected to a network, and his/her mobile phone must be charged at an electronic money terminal in, e.g., a store.
Additionally, when a user owns an IC card that has a built-in IC chip and an electronic money function, this IC card can be set in a terminal device at home and the like and connected with an electronic money server through a network to perform the charge based on credit, but a user such as a child must pay at an electronic money terminal installed in, e.g., a store to carry out the charge.